<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Live For Something by brokenhighways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709221">We Live For Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways'>brokenhighways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hit the Floor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is the agent of the highly demanding superstar basketball player, Zero. One day, he finally gets tired of playing babysitter and he hands in his two weeks notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon, Zero | Gideon/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hit The Floor ▶ Zero / Jude Kinkade</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Live For Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the movie Two Weeks Notice. </p>
<p>Happy Valentine's Day!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jude's discussing what his top client and L.A. Devils superstar basketball player, Zero, brings to the table - besides himself-  when he realises that the seat next to him is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, this isn't his first rodeo. He's single handedly closed more deals for Zero than he can count. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This one takes the cake, however. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's an up and coming lifestyle brand called Gize (as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>energize</span>
  </em>
  <span>) that has the potential to be huge and Zero is nowhere to be seen. Not only does it make Zero look unprofessional, it makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jude</span>
  </em>
  <span> look bad. He's dedicated every single moment to Zero's career over the past two years and he can't even get him to show up to a meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The writing has been on the wall for a long time, but Jude's finally had enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he does anything drastic - like walk out mid-meeting, he ensures that he closes the deal. He even responds when Zero calls to whine about not being able to pick an outfit for his charity gala. Jude does everything asked of him with a smile on his face and the serenity that comes with the sweet smell of escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm handing in my two weeks notice," Jude says when Zero asks him why he's so chipper. "I'll find you another agent but I'm done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re going through a stack of fan mail and parcels the way they usually do. Jude looks over everything that’s been vetted and prints out X amount of response letters while Zero horses around on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like clockwork, every single time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero blinks at him. "Jude, you quit at least once a month and then you come back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This time I've already got another major client lined up. Montgomery Jones."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero's eyes widen. "He's coming to L.A.?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude nods. "Actually, playing with you was a big part of why he chose the team. It's just a shame that I won't be working with </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero's mouth drops open. "Why are you doing this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude signs Zero's signature with a flourish - and yes, he even signs the damn letters </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zero - and smiles. "'Cause you're a pain in my ass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero takes Jude's resignation better than he was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll help you find a new agent," Jude reiterates when the nonchalance becomes too much. While he doesn't need Zero to beg him to stay, it would be nice. "Just so you're not left in the lurch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever, I have a whole team of people to do that for me," Zero says. "After all, I'm just a demanding primadonna who loves to get his own away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude's official letter of resignation </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been too honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Case in point, though, is the fact that he's at Zero's divorce mediation. His wife, Winter, is a swimwear model who's even thirstier for fame than Zero was and together, they were a match made in the fiery pits of hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you two mind?" Winter says before they can continue their conversation. "You can discuss your private matters somewhere else. You're glued at the hip after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, I quit a few days ago," Jude announces cheerily. "I'm finally off the Zero train. Yay!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero's eyebrow shoots upwards, like a basketball swooping in the air and mouths, "Yay? Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter rolls her eyes. "Please. You'll be back, Jude. With hearts in your eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude looks between Winter and Zero and suddenly regrets informing her that he’d quit. The last thing he wants to do is get caught up in yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of their arguments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For the last time, Winter, there's nothing going on between me and Jude,” Zero snaps, his tone sharp and no-nonsense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude didn't realise that Winter's accused Zero before because the idea is laughable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laugh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>able.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, Jude and Winter have never gotten along, he's unsure where this is coming from. He's never had anything other than a disturbingly codependent </span>
  <em>
    <span>professional</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationship with Zero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He came to our house at three in the morning that one to time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice cream</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Zero yells. "Ice cream that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter grimaces and gives Jude a withering glance. "You're a guy, Zero, I don't expect you to understand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude clears his throat and decides that it's time for him to go. He's not making the process any easier and he doesn't need to be here to hold Zero's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's not the one getting divorced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Zero continues to push the topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Winter, why are you bringing Jude into this? He's not the reason why our marriage failed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude wonders if Zero can see the hole he's digging growing bigger by the second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't he?" Winter's lips curl with disdain and Jude wishes he was anywhere but here. For once in his life, why didn't he say no when Zero asked him to come?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you needed something, you called him. When you were sick, he brought you soup. When you had nothing to wear for the GQ party, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>took you shopping. There were </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>people in this marriage."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero blows out a breath. "Winter, he's my agent. That's his job. To attend to my needs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we stopped having sex a year ago. Is he attending to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>need?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter isn't stupid, but maybe she's unaware that Zero samples the offerings available whenever the team is on the road. For the sake of the divorce, Zero can't admit to any infidelity. That doesn't mean he's squeaky clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude clears his throat </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Winter, I'm not sleeping with Zero."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter's smile is dark and sweet at the same time. "Is that by choice, Jude?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer is yes, obviously, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Jude </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>have complicated feelings for Zero that only his best friend Lionel Davenport knows about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's no way to get out of answering without giving his true feelings away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero looks irritated when he says, "Jude, answer her. I mean, she's being ridiculous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I?" Winter snarls. "Your little playthings are bad enough, but your ever present puppy dog? That was the real slap in the face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero is oblivious, the way he's always been and Jude knows that his decision to quit is the right one. He's one of the top agents in the game. He's too esteemed to be running after Zero and micromanaging his life simply because he's struggling to walk away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's time to cut the leash and make a run for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, Zero, I'm going to go, okay? You don't need me here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude grabs his belongings and escapes before anyone can say anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside Sports' skin issue is one of Jude's least favourite. He's forced to sign off on a multitude of poses and Zero refuses to take any photographs until he's there to 'attend to his needs'. Suffering through </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> of naked Zero isn't a hardship - he's his client first and foremost and, before the divorce, a married man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's never been a problem before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Jude's quit and Zero's in the process of said divorce, he lets himself look…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... and promptly regrets it when he can't focus during their dinner the following evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I looked through the list of agents you sent me," Zero is saying, his voice echoing like they're in a chamber. "Didn't care for any of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude wants to answer, he really does. It's just that... he's still processing miles of tan skin and the way the baby oil made Zero's abs glisten. Worst of all, his mind keeps straying towards the conversation they had after, the one where Zero wondered if the photographs were any good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's the side of him that no one else sees, the vulnerable, caring guy that's been a good boss, no matter how annoying he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll find you someone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero's fork clatters onto his plate. "Why did you leave mediation when Winter asked you that question?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude flushes and he knows that his face is a deep scarlet, the way it was for a good half an hour after he drove away from the lawyer's office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... because it's not me getting divorced, as much as it feels like it is. I can't keep getting dragged into your life, Zero. It's not fair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quitting has come with a lot of retrospective study on his tenure as Zero's agent and he realises that he went on their honeymoon, he was there on the first anniversary. He was there when they thought Winter was pregnant. He was there when they started fighting over how much time they spent apart. He was there when Winter wanted more money, was there when Zero bought her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up </span>
  </em>
  <span>ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're family, Jude, you've been through everything with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero sounds wistful, like he hasn't realised how weird it is for Jude to be so involved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Winter was right, I overstepped my boundaries and... maybe I'm the reason why things didn't work out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero rolls his eyes. "Things didn't work out because like her name suggests, Winter is frigid. She's not the right person for me. She never was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't say that. It's not like you were the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband. Remember how you spent Valentine's Day last year?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With you," Zero says, "... but it was for work, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude's not sure if playing Madden with a lonely employee counts as work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you that I was spending the day alone and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> on coming by."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero looks away. "Only because it was better than spending time with her. You're my best friend, Jude. I get that you want to quit, but don't make it about Winter and me getting divorced. That's not fair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it fair that you weren't faithful and I had to lie to her all those times she called? No wonder she thinks we have something going on. I was your shield for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero shakes his head. "Winter and I had an arrangement, okay? You don't know everything, Jude."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude huffs out a laugh. "How convenient. That arrangement is the one aspect of your life that I didn't know about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you're the one with the problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude drops his napkin onto the table and signals to the waiter for the bill. "Luckily for me, in a week's time, I won't have a problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lionel is unsympathetic when Jude recounts the exchange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The man is right, Jude. You're quitting because you want to fuck his brains out. Not because of his brainless wife."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to do that," Jude says quickly. "If I wanted to, there was plenty of time before Winter. It's not about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lionel shakes her head. "Fine. You're in love with him. Is that better? You're a walking cliché and you want to break free."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not like it would ever work out," Jude says. "I have to go for the sake of my sanity. Find someone better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lionel takes a large gulp of wine before she says, "Look, I think quitting is the best move, but that doesn't mean you can't tell him how you feel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude snorts gently. "He's dating some Instagram model who's got perfect everything and she'll look great next to him. How could I ever compare to that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lionel tuts loudly. "Of course he is. Well, in that case...We need more wine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude's last days are filled with the usual activity. Paperwork, meetings, chasing down Zero so that he shows up on time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's fitting that he has to do one last public appearance before he goes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except, he's already decided to do the bare minimum. It's not like this is his problem anymore. Whatever missteps Zero makes are for his new agent to fix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, Zero is receiving an award for his charity endeavours at an upcoming event and he's struggling with his acceptance speech. Or at least pretending to because he's proficient enough to write a good speech, he just prefers to make Jude do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not writing your acceptance speech."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero pauses from where he's buttoning his crisp white shirt. "You're really bold now that you've quit, aren't you? What if I get up there and say the wrong thing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not my problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you here than, Jude?" Zero asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To support you," Jude says slowly. "Isn't that enough? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to make me do something you could easily do yourself? Is that how little you think of me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero hands raise in defense. "Whoa, whoa, where is this coming from? You've never had a problem with it before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zero. You exhaust me and I let you. For five years, I've let you run all over me. I'm not going to let you do that anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero gives Jude an odd look before he turns to grab his jacket. "Lionel's been in your ear hasn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zero, baby, what do you think of my dress?" Zero's perky blonde Instagram girlfriend, Jessica, stumbles into the dressing room, barely sparing a glance in Jude's direction. "Is it too short?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero eyes remain on Jude even as he says, "Jessica, can you give us a moment?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she leaves, Jude chastises him sternly. "You're supposed to be here with Winter. Not your flavour of the week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you jealous?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question catches Jude off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You flirt with anything that has a pulse," he retorts, heat spreading across his face. "Why would I be jealous?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe because your love life is non-existent," Zero says, edging closer before he delivers the final blow, "your misery is obviously the kind that </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> love company."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude laughs, a bitter chuckle that burns his chest. "I don't have to stand here and take shit from you. This just became my last day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Jude has to return to work the next day because his contract stipulates it, but walking out felt good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liberating, even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero carries on like nothing happened, the way he always does when they fight, arriving at Jude's office the next morning to no doubt ask about something he could do himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jude, the guys from that lifestyle brand called. Apparently, you were supposed to fax over some forms?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude nods. "True. Last time I checked, you hadn't filled them out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since when do I fill out forms?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude shrugs. "Since I stopped doing it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero looks up from his phone. "Are you serious?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just here to work out the rest of my two weeks notice. I have a lot of loose ends to tie up. I don't have time for paperwork."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jude </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This deal is probably the last major one I'm going to get. Just... help me out here, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for what I said," Zero says, breaking their long-standing tradition of never talking about anything. "I was out of line. Completely out of line."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or maybe that's how you really feel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero puts his phone down and rubs at his neck slowly. "It's not like I have a ton of friends either. I was just taking out my annoyance on you. I really am sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not filling your forms," Jude says in lieu of answering. "...but I'll help you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero smiles like he's won the damn championship and Jude feels like he's lost this round of the game that they're playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero's weekly spa day is always Jude's favourite because it meant that he has peace for at least five hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Zero goes and ruins the last one by inviting Jude along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fast forward to the present and Jude's getting a pedicure while listening to Zero bitch about Winter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know why she's being so crazy about the house. It's like she doesn't want to let go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe she doesn't," Jude says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Let go of the house? I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No…" Jude says. "Let go of you. Maybe she's dragging out the process because she doesn't want it to end."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Winter hates me. I mean, she accused me of sleeping with you of all people."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude pretends that doesn't sting. "It's not like she's the first one. Half of my agency were convinced we were at one point. It's not a big deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero looks affronted, like he's being accused of something heinous. "It is to me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Is it because I'm a guy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero twists his face. "Of course not. It's because you're... my best friend. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend. I'd never jeopardise that. Winter knows that. She knows that more than anyone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All Winter knows is that you picked spending time with me over her. Maybe you need to have an honest conversation with her. Just once."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two days later, Zero shows up at Jude's apartment with a bottle of 1951 Dom Perignon and two glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations. It's officially your last day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude stares, eyes blinking sluggishly due to the late hour. "Zero. It's past midnight. And did you really need to bring glasses?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wasn't sure if you'd have two," Zero answers, like that makes any sense. It's obvious that he's here for another reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude stifles a yawn and beckons him in. "What are you really doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I talked to Winter and you were right. She felt like I'd been doing shit on purpose and I guess I was? I loved her but... we weren't a good fit. Not really."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is she giving you the house?" Jude asks. "'Cause that's the only reason why you would ever admit that she was right about anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It cost me a little more, but she's letting me keep it while she gets the other house in Malibu. Hopefully, we'll sign off on everything soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero is somber and more subdued than Jude thought he would be over this. After months of bitterness, he can finally move on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like one more thing is coming to an end. Soon, you'll have a new agent, new... girlfriend - Jessica if she's sticking around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's not. Apparently, she's made one too many questionable posts on social media and my publicist doesn't think it's a good idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude smiles. "You finally saw those, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's nothing major, just her fat shaming people in the gym. Personally, Jude wouldn't be caught dead with her but Zero's built his brand while toeing the line. He has more leeway than others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Anyway, let's make a toast. To new beginnings?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero's being calmer than Jude thought he would, but he takes the toast at face value.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"New beginnings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty-four hours later finds Jude bristling with anger when he discovers Montgomery Jones has chosen to sign for New York at the last minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I spoke to Zero, and he told me to follow my heart. Playing with him would be amazing, but…that's my hometown, man. I can't turn that down."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, it's Jude pressing Zero's condo bell furiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zero? Let me in. We need to talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jude, what the hell? I'm kind of busy right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me in. Or I'll make a scene."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero buzzes him in and Jude rolls his eyes when he passes Jessica in the lobby area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This better be an emergency," Zero says when Jude reaches his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? It's not like Jessica won't suck your dick some other time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, she came over to explain the whole social media thing to me. I thought I'd do the gentlemanly thing and hear her out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude's laughter is harsh and bitter. "So late at night? How touching."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you care?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're in the hallway by the door with Jude pacing and Zero standing still with his arms folded. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> defensive and that riles Jude further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't! I was finally free of you and your stupid face and you couldn't stand that could you? You had to screw me over one last time!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero's eyes widen with realisation and a myriad of emotions flick through his face before he settles on an contrite expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Montgomery is just a kid, okay?" Zero says, like he actually gives a shit. "I spoke to him at the arena and I could see that his heart wasn't in it. He wanted to play in New York. I just helped him see that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude doesn't buy that for one second. This is sabotage, Zero's last ditch effort to keep him on board. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what about me? What should I do now? Go back to managing rookies? Winter was right about you. You use people and you don't care what it does to them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not true. I care about you and... actually, I told the agency that you'd still be getting your usual ten percent. Just until you figure out your next move."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude exhales and runs a hand through his hair before rubbing his temples for good measure. "Wow. You don't get it to do you. I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with you. Nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Zero seems taken aback, like he can't believe that even after he's trampled all over Jude's career.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude stops in his tracks. "Yes! I can't believe you w--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he finishes, Zero glides forward and kisses him suddenly, catching him off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude pulls away immediately, wiping at his mouth as he says,"Don't. Don't do that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero stares at him, his eyes blazing with defiance. "Why not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not someone that you can throw away, Zero. And that's all you do. You use people and throw them away." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I ever do that to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you didn't," Jude answers honestly, not that it makes a difference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if Winter was right?" Zero says. "What if…there is something here. Between us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There isn't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lionel seems to think otherwise and Winter did too. Even if they didn't, I know how I felt when you quit. It felt like my world was ending. That's not normal, right? To feel like losing someone would </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? It sounds ridiculous. Feels even worse and yet…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude doesn't want to hear this. "We're not doing this. I'm not someone you can throw away, Zero."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. You know how I know? I love you, Jude. Maybe I always have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude bites at his lip and snorts. "I don't think you even know what love is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero inches closer, but Jude halts him with a raised hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're done, Zero. For good this time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Jude a few weeks to find another job, ironically with the lifestyle brand, Gize, that he was working with. It's obvious that Zero had something to do with it. Jude only accepts because it beats begging his father for a job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He becomes Gize's head of public relations and spends most of his first weeks doing market research. He loses himself in his work and barely thinks about Zero.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Jude finally comes face to face with him at a party thrown to bring awareness to the brand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're looking to court investors and potential clients and he distinctly remembers telling the CEO that there was no point flaunting Zero just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not supposed to be here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero holds his hands up. "Relax. No one will notice me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the would be investors walks by at that moment and says, "Hi, Zero!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero pulls a face. "Okay, so, maybe they will. Anyway, I know that I don't have to be around until everything is up and running, but if I'm going to put my face on this thing…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since when have you ever cared?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero's smile is a sad one. "Since you left."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you've come here to talk about how much you love me, don't bother."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not that. With you on my team, I had complete trust in you. I didn't need to oversee anything because you always had my back. I'm sorry if that means that I took advantage in anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, Zero actually seems sincere and Jude has never been able to stay angry with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apology accepted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Zero remarks with a grin. "You know, I've missed not having you around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude scoffs. "I'm sure Jessica has been keeping you busy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude will deny it, but he's kept tabs on Zero. He's seen the cutesy Instagram posts and stories and Jessica is very much in the picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're just friends. Always were."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Jude says. "Friends with benefits."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero seems annoyed and Jude knows he's about to switch into his defensive mode. "Look, you're always telling me that I need to maintain my image and I did that. Instead of flaunting around a different girl every night - had Jessica."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about Winter?" Jude asks. He wasn't born yesterday and he was at Zero's meetings with his divorce lawyer. He's not sure why Zero is trying to rewrite the narrative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about her?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you trying to say that your plan didn't have anything to do with the divorce?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe it did. I mean, you were there when she accused me of sleeping with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Having a serious girlfriend didn't hurt my credibility if that's what you're getting at."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't remind me. Being at your mediation sessions was a long line of things that I shouldn't have done. Working for you came with a lot of blurred lines."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess it did," Zero says. "I need to make the rounds now that I've been spotted, but I have one question. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you leave when Winter asked you if you weren't sleeping with me by choice?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude exhales. "Do we have to go over this again? It was inappropriate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just us now," Zero says, "and a bunch of other people, but all that matters right now is us. Why did you leave?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude wishes he could lie and walk away with his head held high, but if he's ever going to truly move on - he needs to be honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"--because she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay. It wasn't by choice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero laughs. "Okay, but it's not like I never put the feelers out. When you met me, I was an open book."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the problem. I wasn't going to jeopardise everything for one night of fun. I want - wanted - more than that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All the time I've known you and I've never seen you with anyone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't all be like you and find people just like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You definitely can. You're a catch, Jude. And I'm sorry if I've been the reason why you don't do anything for yourself. I'm sorry that you felt like you had to quit. I guess some part of me…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Jude says when Zero trails off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero sighs. "Part of me doesn't feel right unless you're there. At the games. At these meetings, at anything where there's a chance I might fail. Winter was right. I always needed you more than I needed her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a lump forming in Jude's throat and he knows that he has to end this now. He has a job to do and Zero isn't helping. .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to go, Zero."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jude…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a new job and new routine, Jude decides to branch out and try new things. Every Thursday evening, he tries a new restaurant - usually by himself because Lionel's fed up with his behaviour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just run back to Zero and confess your love already. Don't talk to me until you do. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, it's an Italian spot, a place busy enough that no one will notice that he's alone and quiet enough that he can enjoy his meal in peace. Zero pops into his mind randomly and Jude can only imagine what </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>reaction would be. His words at the launch party hit a nerve. Jude's relationships are far and few between - and it's not down to Zero monopolizing his time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's because no one else has ever come close to what he feels for Zero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a horrible cliché, falling for a client, and Jude's spent the last two years hating himself for it. In a way, constantly being around him was his just desserts. Getting to be so close to what he couldn't have. Watching Zero get married, watching him hook up in strange cities, watching him be sickeningly sweet with Jessica. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's the main reason why he quit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes back to the day - a few hours before Zero ditched him at a meeting. He was sitting with the publicist and watching him film an interview.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zero, we know that you're in the middle of divorce proceedings, but would you ever consider getting married again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude was on edge even before Zero answered, sure that the answer would be something terrible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. Jessica and I haven't been together for that long, but we've talked about it. If it feels right, I'd definitely get married again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there room for one more?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude snaps out of the memory and finds Zero standing by his table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Called your assistant and she told me you reserved a table for one here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero takes a seat without waiting for Jude to offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," Zero says. "It's been a confusing couple of months. I mean. You quit. I got divorced </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>broke up with my girlfriend. I told you that I loved you. Like I said, confusing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what your weekly therapy sessions are for. Talking about this kind of thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero ignores Jude's comment and continues on talking, like nothing was said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I couldn't figure out why you quit. I mean, yeah, I'm kind of annoying and have a tendency to drag you into everything, but being left at a meeting alone? That's not it. And then I was at home last night and it came to me. That interview I did the day before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zero, seriously," Jude says. "You only think you 'love' me because Winter put ideas into your head. Just leave it alone." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So the fact that I was talking about marrying Jessica didn't bother you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It bothered me because it wasn't on your approved list of answers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lionel said that you'd be difficult."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That stops Jude in his tracks. "What does Lionel have to do with this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was desperate and I thought I'd get some insight from her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. I was jealous. Is that what you want to hear? That I was jealous of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jessica </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the fact that you'd never see me as anything other than your agent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm yours if you want it, Jude," Zero says.. "That's all I came to say. I'll let you think about it and leave you to your dinner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Zero is up and gone, like he was never there to begin with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude blows out a deep breath and takes a bite of his linguini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It tastes like rubber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart beats like a bass line dropping on a song and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero is outside waiting by Jude's car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to leaving me to my dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero's mouth upturns in a half smile. "Hey, I'm not that much of an asshole. I'll let you eat in peace. Doesn't mean I'm going to give up that easily."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are that much of an asshole, but... I love you anyway," Jude tells him, even though his heart is thundering in his chest. "I'm... in love with you…but... I still don't think you know what love is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loving Zero has never been easy, not when Jude knows everything about him. The flaws, the unrepentant ego, the desire to win at all costs. It's one thing to love him in spite of that and another to think they could ever have something tangible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero expression remains open even in the face of Jude's hesitation. "That's not how I was expecting this to go, but enlighten me. Why do you think that I don’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zero, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you is real. You married Winter because of the optics, you were a Fake Christian for two years and remember Jelena Howard? 'Cause I do. How can you love anyone when you don't know who </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero's eyes flick downward briefly before they rise again, full of an emotion that Jude can't name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know who I am when I'm with you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>who I am when I'm with you. You were the only person who's ever stayed in my corner, who's never left and when you did it felt like I couldn't breathe. I miss you, Jude. How is that not love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude doesn't have an answer for that - no one has ever said anything like that about him before. This is Zero, the same man who could charm anyone he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet... he seems sincere in a way that Jude's never witnessed before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter anyway," Jude says. "I'm not young, blonde and twenty-three. I don't fit your image."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero laughs softly. "Since when have I ever cared about that? That was always your thing remember? I don't care about that. I just... care about you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. Say I... Give in. How do you propose we go about this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero licks his lips not so covertly and steps forward, eyes darkening with promise and while Jude is </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested to see where it leads, he's not about to do anything stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we finish this where people can’t see us?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may no longer be Zero's agent but a random street kiss won't do either of them any favours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After driving in near silence for half an hour, they exit Jude's car quickly, walking side by side into the house. Zero specifically said </span>
  <em>
    <span>the house </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Jude asked, but he wonders why they're not at the condo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it matters. Location aside, it’s awkward. Neither of them speak. There's too much at stake, too much tension and Jude's worried that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he'll </span>
  </em>
  <span>say the wrong thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude feels his face flush when Zero hangs his keys up and turns to look at him, wetting his lips and scraping hand through his artfully tousled blonde hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude ears begin to ring with anticipation and he wishes time would speed up so they could skip to the part where he doesn't feel like a nervous teenager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like moths drawn to flames, they close the distance between them, lips hovering inches away for a few seconds before there's a soft press, a barely there kiss that ignites the nerve endings in Jude's body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second kiss is </span>
  <em>
    <span>heated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zero grabs at Jude's jacket and pulls him in, breath huffing into his mouth before his lips meet Jude's again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero pins him to the wall, kissing him soundly while his hands roam across Jude's body, travelling further down until--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--he stops suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should talk about this first?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude blinks at him. “I think we’ve done enough of that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the initial frenzy is over and they're naked and trading lazy, slow kisses, the doubt starts to creep in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe we should talk now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero presses a kiss to his nose before he moves back and eyes Jude curiously. "Talk about what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> got divorced. Isn’t there some rule about jumping into another relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>relationship - it’s us. It’s...</span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>been us. I'd never... I'd never jeopardise this. You mean too much to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds great, Zero. But this is the house you shared with Winter, the bed you-- God, listen to me, I sound ridiculous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you kinda do," Zero says with a smile. "It's not like this is the first time we've been in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's the night they've never spoken about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero was three months into his divorce proceedings with Winter and threatening to torpedo his career because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stressed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jude went from yelling at him to holding him as he finally let go of everything and finally took a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he left the next morning, Winter was in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee. She didn't acknowledge him and he left quietly, but part of him suspected that she'd seen them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that why Winter thought we'd slept together?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero shrugged. "She asked. I didn't confirm or deny it. Mostly because I'd never looked at you in that way. Until I realised that you're the best person I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zero…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't about getting my rocks off Jude. I can have sex with whoever, but I want more than that so, if you want to do this...I'm all in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's surreal to hear those words and know that Zero means them. There's no charm in his voice, no bravado, just open and vulnerable honesty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quitting was the hardest thing I've ever done - walking away... but... I think part of me always knew that you'd come after me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The way I always do when I want something," Zero says as matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude laughs, his voice a hoarse whisper when he replies with, "Yeah…the way you always do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you, Jude," Zero murmurs around a small yawn. There's no hesitation, no pause, just those words and the wrap around Jude's heart in a warm cocoon. Zero shifts so that his head is resting on Jude's bare shoulder, his warmth bleeding into skin, like they're connected by something deeper than touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude smiles and wraps his arms around Zero's athletic form, mentally tracing tan skin and muscle. "I love you, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude can’t say for certain that this is going to work out, but now that they’ve taken this leap - there’s no going back and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than okay with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>